


Nice shirt, by the way.

by the_world_only_began_today



Series: Thousand Words, Several Stories. [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Ian and David being Bros, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_world_only_began_today/pseuds/the_world_only_began_today
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian helps Lasercorn move in and makes the acquaintance of his flatmate, one Anthony Padilla. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Ian had only intended to stay help David set up his goddamn couch, but apparently there had been a bookshelf, a desk chair and out of some strange reason a rice cooker that had needed to be screwed together as well. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice shirt, by the way.

Ian had only intended to stay help David set up his goddamn couch, but apparently there had been a bookshelf, a desk chair and out of some strange reason a rice cooker that had needed to be screwed together as well.

Ian had never been good with tools- he had always had the reasonable amount of respect for a chainsaw, thank you very much- but apparently you could always be worse.

David had hammered himself on the thumb three times before he had managed to even put one nail in its place and had nearly put the back of the chair where the legs belonged. It was a fiasco of galactic dimensions and in the end, Ian took pity on him and told him to “at least get fucking tacos or something or I might have to leave again.” David sprinted outside, only to ring the doorbell ten seconds later to grab his keys he had forgotten.

Ian shook his head, despairingly, and began to fix what David had messed up.

How was David going to live alone? How was he supposed to survive without someone (until now that had been either Ian or David’s mom, if you were honest) around to help him when he had once again lost his driver’s license or accidentally left on the water tap before leaving for two days?

Well, David said that he already had a flat mate, so that unlucky bastard would have to look after him from now on.

Ian worked in silence, the light in the room turned slowly from a dingy twilight to the artificial orange glow of the street lamps outside, and at some point, David returned, three bags of fast food in his hands and a bright smile on his face:

“Thanks so much, man. The couch already looks awesome.”

Ian grunted, wordlessly grabbing for a taco.

“I even bought donuts”

David declared proudly and dangled his feet from the couch he had dropped on.

“At least one thing you can get right”

Ian sighed dramatically and screwed the last piece to the rice cooker.

“Don’t worry though” David said “Netflix is already working.”

“Right. But I’ll finish your stupid furniture first, otherwise it will never be put up.”

The time went on and David started to unpack some more of his moving cartons- now that he had a beautifully hung up bookshelf, mind you- while Ian was tampering with the desk chair.

The air was filled with whirls of dust arising from the cartons and David’s chatter about his start at university and how he had found out that this really cool guy from his elementary school- Matt Something- was going to start as well.

“Imagine- at one point in the future I could actually produce a video game. I could go to GameStop and BAM- it would stand there on the shelf.”

Ian rolled his eyes- he had had this conversation far too often already.

“Maybe there would be all this useless shit sold, like toothpaste with the main character on it, or slippers!”

“Who doesn’t dream of that”,

Ian muttered and David threw a piece of tomato at him:

“Better than you with your fancy Film Media studies. What do you hope is gonna happen- you’ll be the next Steven Spielberg? Oh my god, maybe my game would get a movie, like Scott Pilgrim- and you could direct it.”

“Let’s talk in ten years again, but for now, bring me a donut, bitch.”

After everything had been put in its place, they settled down on the sofa and put David’s laptop on a full carton to watch some Parks and Recreation. Ian’s head slowly drooped, and after two episodes he fell asleep.

When he woke up, his neck was horribly cramped and he was lying on the freshly built up sofa. There was a note from David next to him which said:

> “Dude, I had to leave- it’s my first lecture today!!!! Will talk to you about our movie later. Help yourself to anything you need- shower’s the door on the left. Coffee’s in the cupboard over the sink.”

Ian grabbed the towel that David had- unusually attentive- provided and yawning, headed for the shower. His senses only very slowly came alive again- when he tried to turn on the water, eyes still half closed, it splashed out and completely soaked his t-shirt. He cursed and left the bathroom, only his open sweatshirt dangling on his shoulders, his t-shirt in his hand.

Maybe it was time for a coffee first.

Ian closed his eyes while the water gurgled into the coffeepot, a quiet cough made him look up, startled.

There was a guy standing there, around his age, in a Zelda shirt and grey sweatpants, and from what Ian could detect in his still dazed state, he was outrageously good looking.

“Um, hi.” Ian slowly said.

“Hi... are you David’s... friend?”

The other guy’s very beautiful brown eyes darted to Ian’s bare chest.

“Nononono, I mean, yes, I am David’s friend- but best friend. Not like boyfriend. I am very single.”

The very second he had said that he wanted to bite his tongue and take it back.

_How pathetic, Ian._

The other guy’s mouth spread into a blinding smile:

“Nice to meet you, I’m Anthony, the flatmate.”

“Ian.”

Ian smiled and pretended he had not just completely embarrassed himself.

“Pleasure”, Anthony grinned and leaned against the kitchen counter: “You mind pouring me a coffee?”

Ian grabbed two cups, relieved, and filled them with the promising smelling coffee.

“David’s already out, if you wondered”

Ian said and reached into the fridge for some milk.

“I hope he remembered his keys this time”

Anthony muttered and Ian snorted:

“How much you wanna bet he didn’t?”

Anthony’s eyes became crinkled when he laughed Ian’s still dozed brain noted.

“He’s a lost cause, but at least he’s a decent person. And he owns tons of videogames. Nice shirt, by the way!”

Anthony smirked:

“I like yours better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is a second attempt at the 1000 words challenge I set myself.  
> I tried to change up my writing style a bit for this one- don't know how it turned out.  
> This is inspired by this prompt: http://meetcuteprompts.tumblr.com/post/108597322749/110-the-meet-cute  
> I hope you enjoyed- if you did, why don't you suggest something I should write in thousand words about? (No Smut or Violence, though, please!)  
> Thank you very much for reading,  
> Lucy


End file.
